


Operation Sandwich Fail

by heartlines



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future AU, Leo Fitz Exchange, PWP, Seriously the fluff will give you cavities, Smut, The Leo Fitz Network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlines/pseuds/heartlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz wants to surprise Jemma by making her favorite sandwich. The sandwich making fails but he gets rewarded anyway, far beyond his wildest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Sandwich Fail

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for death-by-fitzsimmons on Tumblr for The Leo Fitz Exchange. My prompt was: Fitz tries to make Jemma a sandwich and when he fails miserably he asks for her help but they get distracted (winkety wink) and other things happen (smut, fluff, etc). I hope you like it!

It should not be this hard.

Fitz stared down at the mess he had made on the kitchen counter. The jar of mayonnaise stood open and half-empty, the other half of its contents spread across the counter and splattered on Fitz’s shirt, the garlic aioli he’d attempted to make in the food processor tasted and smelled so much like garlic that a vampire might burst into flames just from entering the kitchen, the assortment of deli meats he had found in their fridge were now so mixed together that Fitz couldn’t tell the pastrami apart from the roast beef, and the loaf of French bread he had bought lay in jagged pieces.

Bloody hell, Jemma always made sandwich making look so easy. He had watched her put together his prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich in less than ten minutes, presenting it to him on a plate and looking for all the world like it had come straight from a deli. Why couldn’t he manage to put together her favorite sandwich? He was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Engineer and a Quantum Physicist. The fact that he couldn’t even make a sandwich was just downright embarrassing.

“Fitz!” 

The front door slammed shut and his eyes widened. Jemma was home and she was going to kill him when she sees this mess.

“Fitz, guess what-” Jemma stopped short at the absolute wreck that her kitchen had become.

“Surprise?” Fitz said weakly. Jemma’s brows pulled in and her lips tightened to a straight line in an expression that he knew meant he was in a world of trouble. Fitz held up his hands. “I wanted to surprise you with lunch! You’ve been working so hard in our lab lately and then you had that bout with stomach flu a few days ago, so I wanted to make you your favorite sandwich. Pastrami with melted swiss and the garlic aioli that you like better than pesto, though I’ll never understand why. I made a bit of a mess.”

Jemma’s shoulders had relaxed somewhere around the middle of his speech. “Oh Fitz,” she sighed and walked over to him, taking him by surprise when she hugged him tightly around his middle.

“You aren’t going to yell at me?” He asked in a small voice that made her chuckle and squeeze him tightly.

“You’re very sweet,” she murmured into his shirt. “Even though you’re a disaster in the kitchen.”

She pulled away and kissed him sweetly on the lips then turned to the counter with what Fitz immediately recognized was her problem-solving face. “Let’s see what we can salvage from this.”

Jemma handed him the food processor. “Throw that gunk in the trash. No wait-” She dipped a finger in and tasted some of the aioli. “This actually isn’t that bad. We’ll just save this.” She set it down on the counter again and turned her attention to the bread.

Fitz was aghast. “Jemma, that stuff is gross! I think I put like twenty cloves of garlic in there, how can you eat that?”

“I’ve always liked garlic, you know that, Fitz.”

“Yeah, but that’s-you might as well just eat garlic cloves raw! That’s how disgusting that stuff is-”

“Shush.” She handed him the bread, which was now miraculously cut into two neat pieces. “Put that into the toaster. You can do that without burning it, can’t you?”

Fitz scoffed. “Jemma, I can build that toaster from scratch.”

“Yes, but can you toast bread in it?” She grinned at him.

He didn’t dignify that with a response.

“I talked to Skye today. She said that they’ve come across some alien tech that they want us to take a look at so she’ll be stopping by sometime next week.”

Fitz knew better than to ask for details on the alien tech, knowing that Skye would never talk about it over the phone. They would just have to wait until they could see it for themselves.

“Just her?”

Jemma bit her lip and turned her attention to the counter, wiping down the mess he had made. “Initially yes, but they’re going to be nearby so I thought it would be nice to see the rest of the team.”

Fitz hummed in agreement, carefully watching the bread in the toaster, waiting until it turned a nice golden brown. “It’s been awhile since we saw them, a couple of months.”

“Fitz? Do you…do you ever regret leaving the team?”

He turned around, feeling slightly alarmed. “Jemma, we’ve talked about this. You know I don’t. Are you having second thoughts?”

“No! Of course I’m not. It’s just-it was my idea and I thought maybe you might miss the excitement and the challenge. I know it drives you a little bit crazy when we talk to Skye or Coulson and we can’t know where they are or exactly what they’re doing…”

“Yeah, it’s tough on both of us. But we have good jobs at the facility and our own lab in the shed…It’s true that it’s frustrating that there’s so much stuff that the team does that we can’t know about anymore because it’s classified but we’ve made a life for ourselves here. We get to go to work and come home together, we can fly home and visit our families whenever we want, we don’t have to worry about one of us leaving for a mission and coming back injured or worse. It’s not like our life lacks for excitement anymore, we work at an Avenger’s facility. We get to see Captain America and we’ve worked with Tony Stark! I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

Jemma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Me too,” she whispered against his lips. “I’ve never been happier. I love you so much.”

Fitz kissed her, nibbling her lower lip lightly so that his tongue could gain entrance to her mouth. Jemma moaned as he deepend the kiss, his hands tangling in her hair and her back hitting the island counter. He lifted her up onto it, the height giving him more access to her mouth as his tongue dueled with hers.

Jemma clutched his shirt, pulling it up so that she could rake her nails down his chest, making Fitz groan. She pulled away abruptly.

“Do you smell something burning?” Her eyes widened. “Fitz! The toaster!”

The toaster had smoke coming out of it and the bread inside had turned black. Fitz quickly turned it off and unplugged it for good measure. When he turned back to Jemma she was laughing her head off.

“I told you you’d burn the bread!”

“Hey! That’s not fair! You distracted me.”

She tugged him back by grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. “I suppose we can just go out for lunch.”

“Or we can order in,” he suggested. He leaned into her neck, placing hot wet kisses there and making her gasp when he reached her pulse point, taking the skin there between his lips and sucking.

“An even better idea…” 

He kept moving down, unbuttoning her shirt and kissing the skin he exposed. When he’d unbuttoned the last button he slowly slid the shirt off her shoulders. Fitz took a breath as he looked at his wife, sitting on the countertop in her bra. It didn’t matter that by now he’s seen her naked and various degrees of half-naked hundreds of times, the sight of her will never fail to take his breath away.

Jemma pulled him back to her, reaching down to pull up his shirt even as she kissed him deeply. Fitz lifted his arms and allowed her to take it off, taking pleasure in the way that she carelessly tossed the shirt over her shoulder. He loved it when desire won over Jemma’s meticulous neatness. He unclasped her bra and tossed it in the general direction of his shirt. 

Jemma winced and gasped into his mouth when he brushed his thumb across her nipple. “Ow.”

He pulled back and looked at her in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. My breasts are just a little bit sensitive today.”

She pulled him back to kiss him before he could say anything and Fitz shrugged it off. He knew her breasts sometimes became tender and sore before and during her time of the month. He was in the middle of doing his mental calculation of when that time would be when Jemma did that swirly thing with her tongue in his mouth that he liked and his mind blanked out completely. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, the counter putting her at the exact right height to press up against his hard cock. Jemma raked her hands through his hair and grinded against him. 

“Jemma…” He groaned. “This is gonna be very quick if you keep doing that.”

“Then make it quick. I need you inside me now, Fitz.”

He wasted no time unzipping and removing his jeans and boxers while Jemma made quick work of her own trousers. He stopped her just as she was about to take off her knickers and rubbed her through the soaking wet fabric. She bucked up against his hand and moaned.

“Please…” 

He slid her knickers down her legs and Jemma hurriedly kicked them off. Fitz groaned into her neck as his cock made contact with the heat between her thighs. She was so wet and ready for him. Fitz couldn’t remember a time it had happened this fast. He held her hips steady and slid into her, just barely holding himself in check as her tight heat engulfed him. Jemma moaned into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his back and her legs around his waist, like she couldn’t get close enough to him. With one hand on the counter and one hand on the small of her back, Fitz started thrusting into her.

Jemma whimpered and met his hips thrust for thrust. He was losing control fast and didn’t know how much longer he would last, but he knew that he wanted to take Jemma over the edge with him. 

But Jemma…oh Jemma always knew exactly how to drive him crazy. She bit down on his shoulder and he grunted, the pleasure pain shooting straight to his cock and driving him wild. He braced both hands on the edge of the counter and thrusted harder.

“Yes! Oh, Fitz!” Jemma screamed, falling back and catching herself with her hands. “Ohhh…”

She met his hard thrusts with her own and he knew he was hitting just the right spot from the pleasure on her face and the long wordless moans coming out of her mouth.

The view before Fitz was so fucking gorgeous it was hard to believe he wasn’t imagining it. Jemma was leaning back against the counter, propped up by her hands behind her. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy and her legs were spread wide open, as far as they could go. Every hard thrust made her breasts bounce and from this angle he could watch himself sliding in and out of her.

Fitz could feel the pressure building until he couldn’t hold back anymore. With one last hard thrust, he was groaning Jemma’s name and spilling inside of her. Jemma wailed as he nudged that spot inside of her, tightening deliciously around him and squeezing the last of his seed into her. Her arms gave out and she fell back onto the counter, her chest and forehead wet with beads of perspiration, her body shuddering from the spasms running through her.

Fitz pulled out and his legs practically gave out beneath him. He managed to catch himself on the counter and leaned over, resting his head on Jemma’s stomach, his breath coming in pants.

“Oh god…” Jemma breathed a few minutes later when they had, mostly, caught their breaths.

“Wow,” Fitz said.

“We-we should move.”

He agreed wholeheartedly, the kitchen counter wasn’t the most comfortable place to lie on but it was hard to send that message to his unresponsive limbs.

“Fitz…” Jemma pushed weakly at his shoulder when he didn’t budge.

Finally Fitz mustered up all the strength he had left to stand up and carry Jemma to the couch, dropping her down gently onto her back while he climbed atop her and pillowed himself on her chest.

“Ow. Fitz…”

“Oh, sorry.” Lying on top of her put pressure on her breasts that obviously made her uncomfortable and after a bit of maneuvering they finally settled into a good position, with Fitz on his back and Jemma lying on her side beside him. They stayed that way for a long while, still catching their breaths and taking comfort in each other’s silent company.

“Can we order pizza now?”

Jemma let out a sound that was part-snort, part-exasperated sigh. “Oh Fitz…”

“What? We haven’t had lunch and afternoon sex makes me hungry.”

A stomach growled and to Fitz’s surprise, it wasn’t his.

“See!” He exclaimed. “You’re hungry too.”

“Fine. Order the pizza. Make sure to order it with pineapples.”

Fitz looked at her. “You hate pineapples on pizza.”

“I do not.”

“Yeah, you do. You always have, for all of the thirteen years I’ve known you.”

Jemma bit her lip and couldn’t look him in the eye. “I think I like them now.”

Now, Fitz knew that he was pretty dense when it came to female biology and hormones and basically anything female related but he was a genius and right at that moment, his genius IQ and his superior knowledge of his wife was putting the pieces together.

Jemma had been throwing up in the morning a few days ago, her breasts were tender, she actually liked the nasty garlic aioli he had made…

“Jemma,” he said slowly. “Why did you go into town today?”

She looked into his eyes, searching. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Jemma…” He thought he knew what she was saying but he wanted to be sure.

“I was going to make you dinner and give you one of those onesies with ‘I <3 Daddy’ written across the front…”

“Jemma!” He squeezed her tightly. “Are you saying?”

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with joy and unshed tears. “I’m pregnant, Fitz. I’ve been suspecting it for a few days now and I went to the doctor today to be sure.”

Fitz could clearly remember the happiest days of his life. His memory wasn’t quite as photographic as Jemma’s (less so since the med pod) but his happiest memories were crystal clear in his mind. The first time Jemma kissed him, the night he proposed, their wedding day, all two weeks of their honeymoon…All of the most perfect days in Fitz’s life. This moment, right now, holding Jemma naked on their couch in the middle of the afternoon while she told him they had created a new life…it was right up there. Fitz would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

He leaned down and kissed her softly and tenderly, pouring all of his happiness and love into the kiss. He didn’t realize that his hand had traveled down to her stomach until Jemma placed her own hand over it and smiled into his mouth.

“Skye’s phone call today couldn’t have come at a better time,” she said. “I was thinking that we could tell the whole team in person.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Can’t wait to see their faces when we tell them the news.”

“Hmm.” She snuggled contentedly into his arms.

“Jemma?”

He waited until she lifted her head up to look at him and placed a kiss on her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He buried his nose into her hair and held her close, feeling more content than he could ever remember feeling.

“Fitz?”

“Yeah, love?”

“I’m hungry.”

He laughed. “Is this how it’s going to be now? I’m going to have to constantly feed you?”

“If this baby takes after you and has a bottomless pit for a stomach then yes. You might want to refine your skills in the kitchen because I am not going to constantly feed our baby junk.”

Fitz gently moved her so that he could get up and kissed her forehead then her belly. “I’ll try my best.”

“Learn how to make a sandwich!” She yelled after him.

Fitz grinned. If this was the result of his abysmal sandwich making skills, he’ll make sure to never learn.


End file.
